links love life
by Summion the wolf
Summary: no flames i just got the idea. rated m for adult events rry been in colledge will be trying to continue and better my stories. This a story of love and hurt cross overs will be smashbros, Megaman starforce, and maybe a few surprises! Harem warning
1. the meeting

Hey every one. sorry it took me long to update my laptop broke and i been in college. i do not own any on except samantha aran the shelikha and this is also an link x harem fanfic and this is Link living in multple timelines also sheik is her own person enjoy and before i start i am thinking of adding my character (summion) into a story give me your opions."

LIGHTS!CAMERA!WOLFOS!ACTION!"

It was a calm day in Hyrule feilds and our hero Link was in deep thought about his life; he had slayed demons, saved worlds, traveld time, and was choosen by the gods, but he could not defeat his emotions. why why can't i have a love life like Rusl or Fox its not to make things worst i fell in love with two girls samus and sheik and both girls seemed to be out of his league. Then as he was walking in his deity tunic toward Odron(Don't think i spelt it right; also the tunic its the white tunic in majora's mask) he hears a girl scream turns to see a little girl in a blue ninja suit with blonde hair and to his surprise she had a red eye and a blue eye (left and right in that order) Link snapped into action when he saw the herd of moblians chaseing after her across the feilds. Link whistled as loud as he could to summon his dog wolfos (he is a cute beagle from the streets of castle town) then he placed the cursed gem on the beagle's head turning him into a wolf that was large enough to ride. As Link mounted Wolfos he pulled out his master sword and hylian sheild and then they started to attack the monsters, wolfos killed 5 as they enterd the horde. Link quickly garbed the girl and put her on his wolf/beagle and order him to run away. As the dog beast fled Link began his assualt. He sliced and celved and decapitated left and right. After 25 mins he did the great spin attack finishing off the last monsters. He then put away his weapons and the battle field was so horriblein made him a bit sick. He turn and ran to the girl who looks like she seen worst than this. "Hey are you okay little girl." Link said as he removed the gem from Wolfos. She nodded then Link asked "Where your mom and dad at little missie?" he said with a troubled face. " well first off my name is samantha aran one of the top shelikha warriors and of the chrozo; second your Link right?" He nods "So that means that you are my daddy, my birth mother is sheik and my other mother is Samus Aran, and a bunch of other ladies, and last but not least I am from the future. Heres proof look at this locket." The girl shows him a picture in the locket for him older hugging a group of women with samantha and other children. Link shocked the hell out of his mind was surprised but then he collected himself and smiled. He walked to his daughter and then kissed her on the forehead as tears leaked from his eyes then he began to walked and talked with his little girl while wolfos was riding in a special pouch made for him. Samantha and Link learned a lot about each other (like Din gave Link the ability to talk again.). when they made it back to Link's house he went with to the bed room with his child after dinner (A.N Links bed is king size). To his surprise; he found Ilila in his bed in her bra and panties (link = 0.0)(Samantha = o.0) Link spoke "Why are you in my house". Ilila giggled told him " because she wanted to be one with him"and made a gesture for him to come to her not noticing little sam. Link suddenly had a idea he open the pouch on his leg and took out the oot(ocarina of time)and played song of soaring and he and his little girl were teleported to his house in the kokori village and then went to bed their. Getting the rest that they will need for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2 friendship and brunch

yay the chapter is here and you all no the disclamer already let begin.

and if u flame me i will hunt u down and beat u with a fish so u better enjoy.i have a pike with i own jade.

Link woke up in his child hood home with a grin on his face. For the first time in After a long time he had a hope for love and a streching Samantha stired and awoke and streched with her father. Then their was a knock at the door. *thud thud thud* "who is it?" Link asked when he opened the door fox was their panting like crazy and after seeing who it was the too hugged but was stroked by the lighting that was chaseing fox. Due to the fate Link had the triforce and was hugging fox the magic of the gods granted them a... new addition to their bodys. They sproutged wings(both wings on the heros were white and green) and felt powerful. After a few moments a little blue vixen with green eyes and a puprle battle suit and she was unconsciecse (sorry no spell check) and falling from he sky and fox went to catch her and flew and got her and he brought her into Link's house to recover. As Link was cooking brunch (its was around 11:30 pm)fox fell asleep watching the vixen and samantha was playing on the pourch(she is 7) then the vixen woke up and smiled at the sleeping fox who was at her then said "Good morning sunshine where your dad and mom at?And whats your name?". The girl pointed to the now woken up hero"theirs my dad, and my name is jade mccloud uncle Link" she said with fox's mannerism shocking the galictic warriors but before anything could be said samantha came in yelling "we have trouble ridley is here!"(dun dun duuuuunnnnnnn here comes a wild Rdley want to do throw a pokaball or ... KILL IT AND DISEMBOLOUE IT AND TEAR OFF ITS BODY APART LIMB BY LIMB AND COOK HIS MEAT and eat it with some herbal green tea xp)everyone in Link's house went outside to she the dragon ripping apart samus's ship and three figures feel and to every shock it was samua Aran, sheik, and krytal...beaten badly than as fox and link saved krystal and samus who were k.o but sheik was awake and being squeezed in Ridley's claws and Link was not happy about not at all especially after he saw the woman blood. He than started to flash gold and silver then his tunic became silver and gold armor with the triforce in the middle transforming him into courage Link (A.N he's is super Link in otheir words)and all the weapon he earned in his life retuen including the four sword,the harp of ages, the staff of seasons, the bottles, EVERYTHING (A.N thank godness for the endless pockets.) Then he flew up and sliced Ridelys claw off releasing sheilk who latched on to Link back. Her eyes squeezed shut tight (yep sheik is a girl. ps does any one no who Ivy is?i Heard she was a loz person)He then went super speed slashed Ridley's face and his neck but was hit by a claw. Ridley then shot fire at Link who force the Goron's Tunic on Sheik and at the last second pulled the 4 sword out saving him. The 4 LINKS THEN (sorry caps got stuck)at the same time used their tri-force slash on ridley knocking him into space to be fought anotheir day. Link than dispelled his clones before they can protest and flew back to his home to start dinner for his sleeping guests (even Sheik fell a sleep b4 she knew who had saved ,the same with the otheirs.

well thats it.


	3. Chapter 3

stw:sorry guys and ladies took so long my laptop broke and i had to buy a new one.(a dell)

Link:its okay

Fox: If it breaks again i will get slippy to look at it.

stw:thx .Also could you do the disclaimer jade?

Jade:summiom doesn't own anything expect courage link,me,and samantha, "wolfos" is owned by the person who made is Spiritual Stone .

After the fight our heros nurse the sleeping beauties. meanwhile Link finshed cleanin his wound. And it was quiet so Link deside to take a walk. With his daughther of course . they were walkin in the "Lost Woods"(but we all know only a dumbasslike Mido could get lost) when Link saw that the birthmark on his wrist glow as then he heard yelling "where the hell are we omega?" said ?.

Link followed the voices to a spot but saw nuthin but he heard something falling and sidestep and to his suprise and samantha suprise it was the full power skyward as quick as she was snacthed the blade before link and tossed to her fatheir after doing a spell on it."thanks samantha " he give her ahug an kiss on the cheeck and then made her "wow, Geo you saw that the kid just did magic hey lets mess with them" said ? "no stop omega"said geo. Link had an enough and placed the Eye Of Truth and saw a teen on a ...sky road? "you blue boy shut up or i will make you you act like we can't hear all the monster i fought u annoy me the most" Link yelled while flying to Geo.

"what you can see me?how an a em wave?"said Geo and then they began to dicuss diffrent topics mostely saving the world.

With Fox

while Link and samantha were on their walk jade and Fox were bounding when Fox thought of something "Hey can you tell me who i marry?" jade said "mama Krystal,vixen, and May" "WHAT THAT MANY WIVES?"Fox yelled in suprise (lucky ;P) But due to his yelling he woke up the ladies."where am i" said samus."i don't quite know... sheik?" said the aqua fox.í think we are in Link's house in kokiri woods but how?" said sheik. Than jade went up to them and asked "you okay me daddy and uncle Link found and save you from that dragon like beast." "aww so cute" squealed the girls as they advanced to cuddle her.

"Daddy!"she yelled than fox came in and smack their hands away from his little warroir (she was in the future star fox.)and then pick up his daugther and sat her on his lap."Good afternoon you miss Brunch. Its nice to see you all okay but hurt my little girl and i WILL KICK YOUR also Samus, Sheik if you need Link hes in the Lost woods."

"!"said the girls "fox your married."asked looks at Krystal and feels heart broken "no but the mother hates me as much as you do." said a sad Fox." why do you hate Fox?" asked sheik. "i agree why?" asked samus. "Because he broke my heart." said a sadden Krystal. "BULL if anything is or was broken it was my heart and soul. i Tried cuting myself, i tried to forget about you, woman i tried I was saved by little Jade here she gave my hope for the future." spoke Fox.

A.N hey sorry i know it was a short update but it been a while plus its a cliff hanger!

Also i will Try to make my storys better.


End file.
